Anniversaire
by ostrum
Summary: Un petit oneshoot assez court


Un jeune homme était, ce soir là, allongé seul dans sa chambre de la cité universitaire de Grossberich, plus ancienne université de sorcellerie au monde aussi réputée que l'était Poudlard avant le combat entre Le survivant et Voldemort. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Poudlard, il repensait à ses années passées là-bas et particulièrement à sa dernière année qui avait été pour lui la plus magique de sa vie. Même s'il avait passé six mois dans un coma magique après qu'il s'était fait attaquer par des mangemorts. Il avait eu du mal à rattraper son retard dans ses études. Heureusement, il avait eu l'aide forcée au départ de celui qu'il aimait appeler son ange.

Mais là, hélas, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pu se voir. Il se languissait de lui. On peut même dire qu'il frôlait la dépression. Il y avait une raison à cette déprime car ce soir là, c'était leur anniversaire. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et qu'ils s'étaient offerts l'un à l'autre. Il repensait à cette nuit là. Elle avait été magique, il avait pour une fois fait aucuns cauchemars.

Sa pensée dériva vers des souvenirs plus précis de cette nuit là. Il se souvint comment, après une énième dispute, son ange l'avait embrassé et comment il avait seulement pu répondre à ce baiser, tellement, il avait ressentis au travers de celui-ci tout l'amour que l'autre lui portait sur l'instant. Cela avait assez rapidement dégénéré en caresse et autres attouchements sensuels. La seule chose qui les avait sortis de leurs torpeurs, s'etait les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient assez rapidement de leur position. Ils étaient alors dans une course qui les avaient rendus dans les toilettes des filles au second étage. Hélas pour eux, ils n'avaient pas pu échapper à leur poursuivant qui allait rentrer. Son ange lui avait simplement soufflé au creux de son oreille « fais-moi confiance ». Il était tellement troublé par ces paroles que ce qui suivis est un peu flou. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'est d'avoir entendu un sifflement et d'être tombés. Il ne ressortit de son état de trouble que lorsqu'un poids énorme lui tomba dessus. Il se releva voulant massacrer l'idiot qui s'était effondré sur lui quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec un serpent de deux fois sa taille. En y repensant, cela le fit sourire, il avait eu peur d'une statue. Pour sa défense, elle était hyperréaliste. Il sentait deux bras qui l'entraîner à l'opposé de la statue. Il était complètement sur un nuage. Il fut tirer par un nouveau sifflement et fit face à une majestueuse porte en pierre qui s'ouvrait. Les serpents gardant l'entrée, les serpents gravé sur la porte lui firent comprendre en un instant ou il se trouvait, la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard. Lorsque son cerveau intégra cette information, son corps se rapprocha de celui de ses désirs. Son ange le tira par le bras et commença à lui raconter comment il l'avait découverte et tout ce qui s'y était passé. Il lui expliqua que depuis sa deuxième année, cette pièce était son antre. Il y avait découvert beaucoup de chose sur Salazar Serpentard. Et une très surprenant, c'est qu'il était un de ses descendants comme le montrait la tapisserie de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Evans-Potter. En regardant celle-ci, il avait pensé à son père qui était vraiment trop aveugle de ne pas voir que le psychopathe de service était qu'un sang mêlé menteur puisqu'il n'était pas descendant du cofondateur de Poudlard. Il était très vite sortis de ses sombres pensées car il avait senti les lèvres de son ange se posait délicatement sur les siens et une langue un peu mutine tentait de partir à la découverte de la sienne.

Plus ils approfondissaient ce baiser, plus ses mains découvraient le corps de l'autre qui l'attirait depuis plusieurs mois. Très vite les habits furent de trop et les corps s'entremêlèrent pendant plusieurs heures sans répit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux rassasié du corps de l'autre que son ange et lui s'endormirent pour leur première nuit dans les bras de l'autre.

En repensant à cette nuit, il souffrait de ne pouvoir la réitérer cette nuit pour leur anniversaire. Il était perdu dans ces pensées mélancoliques et ne fit pas attention à la personne qui venait de transplaner dans sa chambre et qui doucement se rapprocher de lui. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'une main se fit sentir sur la peau de son visage. Quand il leva les yeux, il eut la plus belle surprise, son cœur était là devant lui. Il ne put rien dire et c'est dans le silence de la nuit que nos deux amants se prouvèrent leur Amour.


End file.
